Doctor Whooves vs Master
by CaptainXena-Mation
Summary: The Master wants to turn Equestria into a giant black hole, It's up to Doctor Whooves and a certain pink mare to save the day. Twilight Sparkle as alicorn, set just before equestria girls. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**DOCTOR WHOOVES VS MASTER.**

**The Doctor's POV**

I was locked in a battle with the master, trying to stop him from creating a black hole to engulf the planet Macagudabong, he wanted it to power his new TARDIS with the energy created with it. Next thing you know, were locked in a sword fight, in the temple of Racacacaca were the master set up his detonator, I was winning, until… he pressed the .BUTTON!

Dun

Duun

Duuuuuun

I awoke on a hill, soft pastel coloured trees surrounding me, I didn't know where I was, or why I was here, but hey, more exciting that way isn't it? I slowly stood up, I was dizzy but I managed to get up onto my hooves, then I adjusted my WAIT! HOOVES?! I looked down, but where I should have feet, instead I had horse hooves, I looked at my hands, and they were horse hooves too! I pulled my mirror out of my pocket (yes I keep a mirror and comb in my pocket, how else would I keep my hair looking so good?) but then realised, I DON'T HAVE ANY POCKETS! My sonic screwdriver, my teddy bear, my string, my lunch and my anti cyber gun WERE ALL GONE! What would I do?

"Mister, are you okay?" a voice came over into my two PONY ears, I looked up and saw an adorable cartoon like Pony coming towards me, she had pink skin and fur and a darker pink mane! A PINK PONY! IMAGINE THAT!

"Yes, umm I'm ok, just had a bit of an argument with my arch enemy, everything is fine!" I said, trying to keep her away from me, this pony was CREEPY, the look in her eyes like she belonged in a mental institute, her oversized smile, despite my protests she came towards me and made a noise even worse than the TARDIS materialization.

"HHHHHUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" she umm, is said the right word?

"Ummm" I replied

"Wow, a new PONY in town, you gotta come meet my friends, they love new ponies, well except Fluttershy but that's coz she is well, shy, and Twilight can be a bit boring but she is a nice mare!" she exclaimed

"Ummm, twilight, as in the books about vampires?" I said, terrified at this pony's CRAZINESS!

"No silly I mean PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" she yelled "she's my friend, whatever you need help with she's your mare!"

"Well that's all very well and good but i-" I was cut off by a voice in my head, it was The Master.

_No no doctor, just master now, no need for THE… heh heh heh, I see you've turned into a pony as well, this is going to be interesting, Equestria, that's the planet we are on now, is a very defenceless place, perfect for me to create a black hole, and this time you can't stop me MWAH HAH HAH!_

"Strange, I never thought of the master as the MWAH HAH HAH type." I said, accidentally out loud

"What are you talking about Mister?" the pink pony continued.

"Ummm, nothing no, nothing. oh and names, I am" I started, who should I be, the master changed his name ever so slightly to keep it interesting, "I am, Doctor Whooves" yes that sounded good! Very good in fact, it suited me, classy, clever, a little bit sexy, maybe I should keep it when I'm back on Ear-

"DOCTOR WHOOVES! Great name!" said the pink pony "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh, I wonder why" I said sarcastically

"What's your cutie mark Doctor?" Pinkie asked me, I didn't want to sound stupid like I didn't know what a cutie mark is, even though I don't

"Do you have one? Can I see it?" I said, she turned around and I saw she had three little balloons on her upper leg

"It means I'm good at PARTYING!" She yelled

"Oh, how lovely!" I said, not sarcastically, parties are awesome if you remember to take a banana! I looked over at my leg, Pinkie looked too, on my upper leg I had

"An hourglass" Pinkie said, "maybe it means your good with time."

"Well, that would make sense, I am a Timepony" I said, changing the word slightly, for a laugh "from gallop-frey"

"Ummmm, ok" Pinkie said

"So, Pinkie"

"It's Pinkie Pie" she confirmed, that's what I said isn't it?

"Show me to Princess Twilight Sparkle!" I said

**I hope you enjoy this, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my 2 reviewers (so far) I am glad you are enjoying it, this is a short chapter establishing Master, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Master sat in the chair of his new home base, it was an old castle that belonged to the great grandparents of princess Celestia, it was later closed off because of being 'unsafe in earthquakes' Master knew why it was really closed off, because they discovered it had an energy collector machine buried beneath it, the machine was long since dead, but Master could fix it, he knew what he would do once he had, he would implode Equestria creating a black hole to power his TARDIS.

Master had acquired this castle, when he awoke from his unconsciousness after his sword fight with the doctor, he had discovered he was a shade of bright blue, with a greased back orangey yellow mane, he saw on his upper leg, an hourglass picture, whilst he was testing his new body he realised he was a pony and met someone else, a light pink ball of fur! She introduced herself as Flufflepuff and offered her loyalty to Master (but only after he offered her chocolate) so, the Master had a new servant.

"Flufflepuff!" Master called from his comfy chair in the library of the abandoned castle, the pink furball walked into the room.

"Yes Master" she said in her dopey-but-kind-of-cute voice

"TEA!" he yelled expecting her to bring him some

"Okay" Flufflepuff replied, Master thought she had so little brain cells that she enjoyed being bossed around, this was his first BIG mistake!

**Do ya like it? Please review!**


End file.
